pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE059: The Trouble With Snubbull
is the 18th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While travelling to Ecruteak City (Are we there yet?), Ash and co. encounter a very familiar butler and his mistress: Madame Muchmoney. Apparently they've been looking for her Snubbull since It ran off to follow Team Rocket. Since it had a thing for curly tails like Meowth's, they try to find one. Only to find a Mankey who had its tail bitten. Can our heroes help Madame Muchmoney find her Snubbull, and can Meowth survive the ordeal with its tail in one piece? Episode Plot As the heroes rest near the river, Ash sees a Snubbull and recognizes it to be Madame Muchmoney's. Brock thinks he saw a wild one, but Ash is certain, since she had ribbons on her ears. Team Rocket are hungry and Jessie says she'd do anything for a bite, which causes Meowth's tail to be gnawed by Snubbull. Jessie and James admire Snubbull and tell Meowth he should be grateful that Snubbull likes him. Meowth expresses he hates the stupid Snubbull (which Snubbull reacts to these words) and, by Meowth's tail wagging, flies off. The heroes encounter a man, who is dehydrated and give him water. The man tells he is in the woods for some time and recognizes the heroes as the ones who saved Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull, while the heroes see this is her butler. The butler tells Madame Muchmoney is seeking lunch and they soon see her riding the vines (with a rough appearance of the one they saw in the mansion), as she has brought mushrooms for lunch. Ash asks how come Snubbull is not with her. Madame explains once they built the park, Snubbull got lost. She and her butler tried to find it and failed, but she found some good muscles. Brock sees she can be a Pokémon trainer, since she is strong and can use herself as a role model for her Pokémon. The butler admits they might not see Snubbull again, but Ash remembers he saw Snubbull a while ago, shocking the butler and the Madame. Ash tells they can find it if they have something with Snubbull's scent. Madame offers Snubbull's ribbon and he takes it, so Pikachu sniffs it and looks for her, tracking her steps. Snubbull sits on a rock and remembers Meowth's words, then sighs. She sees something in the bush and hopes it is Meowth, who apologizes to her and gives his tail to be gnawed upon. In the reality, she sees a tail and bites it. However, it is a tail of a Mankey, who punches her and runs off. The heroes find her injured and take her to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy checks her and sees she is not seriously injured. Brock asks her to have a check up, but Misty pulls him, telling he needs a check up of his brain. Madame tells Snubbull she can run in the park and play as long as she wants. Jeeves explains she is renovating the estate to a park and since she became strong, she can play with her along. Snubbull does not seem very happy about that, so Madame worries Snubbull had trauma before she was injured, so Joy thinks it is best to have a further examination. At the night, Snubbull sees the moon and thinks of her friend, Meowth, and his tail. Joy returns to the room and sees Snubbull is gone. Next day, Team Rocket are glad to have eaten the apples off an apple orchard, though Jessie and James wonder why was Meowth rude to Snubbull. Meowth replies he did what he needed. They hear someone looking for Snubbull, so they hide. They see the heroes, Madame and her butler searching for Snubbull, so Jessie and James think the lady would give them a reward if they bring Snubbull to her. They look with malicious faces on Meowth, who feels his bait is his tail. Snubbull walks and sees Meowth. Jessie and James tell Meowth (who protests about being tied as a bait) to think on the new tail they could buy him. Meowth still protests, so imagines having a lot of money instead. Jessie and James call for Snubbull, who appears before them. Jessie and James wonder why she is not biting Meowth's tail, as she should've ran to him. Instead, Snubbull evolves into a Granbull, making Team Rocket (especially Meowth) to be frightened. Wobbuffet comes out and Jessie tells it to battle Granbull. Wobbuffet retreats, so Jessie calls him back. She sends Arbok, who goes to tackle Granbull. Granbull sees its tail shaped like Meowth's, so bites its instead. James sends Weezing, who uses Smokescreen, causing Arbok to get out of Granbull's jaw. Meowth chews through the rope and pushes a button, causing a machine to appear. Team Rocket goes into it and Meowth starts it. Granbull sees the machine's tail and chews on it. Meowth shakes the robot's tail to get Granbull into a cage, but she does not let go. The heroes come and detect Granbull with the ribbons, so Madame feels it is nevertheless her Snubbull, even if she evolved. Meowth thinks they can give Granbull for the reward. Jessie and James come and the heroes claim they are trying to capture Granbull. Jessie and James admit that, since they have been searching for her a very long time and distance. Misty and Ash are suspicious, but Brock thinks they changed. Madame asks how can she repay. Jessie and James respond she does not need to, causing them to be surprised as the lady and the butler did not take them seriously, as they went to get Granbull back. They pull Granbull, who does not let go. Meowth presses a button to shock them, but Granbull does not let go. Meowth shakes the robot's tail, causing the Madame and the butler to fall down, but Granbull does not let go. The heroes see Team Rocket are still mean, so Jessie and James come into the machine and bash Meowth for failed attempts. They give the twerps an offer: either Pikachu is given or Team Rocket takes Granbull away. Ash goes to order a Thunderbolt, but Misty reminds him that would shock Granbull as well. Ash sends Cyndaquil, who uses Flamethrower. The machine warms up and Meowth presses a button to cool down the machine, but accidentally launches the tail. Madame Muchmoney strengthens up and takes the hit, but retrieves Granbull from the tail. Granbull begins to respect her owner, who tells Team Rocket is going to get their "reward". Granbull goes to use Take Down, though Meowth launches the arms. Granbull evades and tackles the machine, then crashes it using Dynamic Punch, causing it to move in circles. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off. Madame thanks the heroes for retrieving her Granbull. Jeeves goes to call the car, but Madame tells she won't need it, as they race back to the mansion, to toughen up. The heroes see both Madame and Snubbull evolved. Debuts Pokémon *Granbull Quotes :"Don't just stand there. Help me! Cut me loose! Untie me! Let me go! If that thing comes and takes a bite outta me there ain't gonna be anything!" - Meowth Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Hitmonlee. Gallery Snubbull chews Meowth's tail JE059 2.jpg Snubbull flies off JE059 3.jpg Madame got stronger during her search JE059 4.jpg The Madame and the butler are surprised to hear Snubbull is near JE059 5.jpg Pikachu is offered a ribbon JE059 6.jpg Snubbull imagines Meowth offering his tail JE059 7.jpg A Mankey emerges JE059 8.jpg Madame let the renovationof the mansion be commenced for Snubbull JE059 9.jpg Snubbull imagines Meowth JE059 10.jpg Jessie and James have their plans for Meowth JE059 11.jpg Snubbull evolved into Granbull JE059 12.jpg Meowth has more trouble than he can handle JE059 13.jpg Granbull chews on Arbok's tail JE059 14.jpg Meowth made a new machine to deal with Granbull JE059 15.jpg The Madame and butler attempt to remove Granbull JE059 16.jpg Jessie and James bash Meowth JE059 17.jpg Madame attempts to rescue Granbull JE059 18.jpg Granbull's Dynamic Punch crashes the robot }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Masafumi Satō